brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Lionwhyte
"I try to show Emperor Doviculus that we humans aren't all dirty brutish animals. I show him that we can be refined, we can be beautiful, and that we can be profitable. I do it to protect you people from Doviculus, I am the only thing standing between you and him. And what do you give me in return? Grief." - General Lionwhyte General Lionwhyte is the slavemaster of the human race and leader of the Hair Metal Militia, though he is still a slave himself to the demonic Emperor Doviculus. He lives in a large Pleasure Dome, which is oddly sometimes referred to as a Pleasure Tower (possibly refering to the tower where his private quarters are). Like the Tainted Coil, Lionwhyte did not understand the purpose of everything that came out of the Mines of Sarrow, at least not until Ironheade began making vehicles for their army. Previous to that, he only cared for collecting leather and vinyl from the unearthed car seats for his demon overlords, and rear and side view mirrors to decorate his pleasure tower. Characteristics "Well some sort of bath is definately in order." - ''General Lionwhyte Lionwhyte is a glam metal rocker whose hair is so luscious and large he can use it to fly, and with a singing voice so high pitched that it can hurt Eddie if he is within 10 feet of it. Personality-wise, Lionwhyte is very pompous. He sees himself as genuinely righteous, and the only thing stopping Doviculus from slaughtering the remaining humans. He believes he can show the Tainted Coil the beauty of humanity. He tends to ramble on and give lots of speeches while flying just out of Eddie's guitar range. It should be noticed that Lars seems to hold a personal grudge against Lionwhyte, probably because of Lionwhyte selling out humans for his own benefit. Lionwhyte even made a banner that reads, "Welcome, Dirtbags" and shows Lars as a potbelly. Ophelia doesn't have much respect for him either, as she refers to him at one point as "General Poodlehair" and telling him she would shove a sharp stripper pole in his ass. Lita also shares a mutual hatred to Lionwhyte, and constantly trains with her spear on a Lionwhyte dummy. In-Combat ''"Don't worry, this won't take long. I know how to handle petty labor disputes." - General Lionwhyte General Lionwhyte serves as the antagonist in the early part of the game, using units similar to Ironheade's, having bribed them with promises of "Chicks 'n' booze 'n' stuff". They are the main enemies seen until Lionwhyte is killed, and occasionally, if you don't complete some early secondary missions, you might end up ambushing his goons, or protecting yourself from them, even though Lionwhyte himself is dead. Eddie and his Ironheade allies will have to do battle on several occasions with Lionwhyte and his army. Lionwhyte eventually meets his end in his fortress, killed by the broken shards of the enormous mirror held by the statue of himself. In battle he will attack with his mace-like microphone stand and perform lightning attacks with high pitched screams into his microphone. For all intents and purposes he is basically a Non-playable Avatar Character as he can fly and double team just like the other faction leaders. Trivia *General Lionwhyte's speech to the Ironheade forces after breaching the entrance to his Pleasure Tower is reminiscent (likely a parody) of the justification Half-Life 2's Dr. Wallace Breen gives to Gordon Freeman and other resistance members for cooperating with their extra-dimensional oppressors, in that they both share a belief (either sincere or self-justified) that, by showing the Demons/Combine that humanity is useful to their cause, humanity will be spared utter annihilation. *His microphone performs lightning attacks, similar to Eddie's Clementine. *Lionwhyte is voiced by Judas Priest's Rob Halford, who also voices the Baron. *His name is a reference to the 80s glam metal bands 'White Lion' and 'Great White'. *Lionwhyte looks like British rock singer David Bowie and dresses similarly to Van Halen's Daivd Lee Roth. *His microphone is decorated with scarves like the microphones used by Aerosmith's Steven Tyler. *When Lionwhyte is killed and Eddie talks to one of Ironheade's soldiers (one of the razor girls), Eddie says something about Lionwhyte's demise, but they respond "How do you know? Did you see the body...." Possibly hinting he may be alive, but it is unlikely. *Lionwhyte cannot be played in multiplayer. *Game Informer issue #202 ranked Lionwhyte as #7 on their list of the Top 10 Dorks of 2009. Direct quote: "Here's all you need to know about General Lionwhyte: He flies with his hair. We're talking take-off from a standing position, carried on the wind by his flowing mane. If there's a cool way to do that, we haven't seen it. He works for demons--couldn't they give him some badass bat wings or something?" Category:Characters Category:Hair Metal Militia